1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and an electronic device using the same which are used in electronic apparatuses such as various types of audio visual devices, household electric appliances, communication devices, computer devices, inspection devices, and peripheral devices thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device in which an electronic component is mounted on a wiring board, and the wiring board is connected to an external circuit is used in electronic apparatuses and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-141229 describes a wiring board provided with an insulating board (relay board), a first pad (chip connection terminal) to which an electrode of an electronic component (semiconductor chip) is electrically connected by wire bonding, and a second pad (outer lead connection terminal) to which a lead terminal (outer lead) is electrically connected through solder.
Incidentally, for example, when a lead terminal is connected to a wiring board, the lead terminal is bent in some cases. When the lead terminal is bent, bending stress applied to the lead terminal reaches the wiring board through the second pad, and the wiring board becomes susceptible to bending. When the wiring board is bent, a break in wiring of the wiring board tends to be caused, and, as a result, reliability of the wiring board tends to be reduced.